Tia Dalma
}= link=Lêer:Tia Dalma KHIII.png |Size= x400px |Description=Tia Dalma soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III |katakana=ティア・ダルマ |romaji=Tia Daruma |alias=Calypso |en=Tia Dalma |de=Tia Dalma |fr=Tia Dalma |es=Tia Dalma |it= |pt=Tia Dalma |nl=Tia Dalma |fi=Tia Dalma |type=Somebody |role=Allies |charworld1=The Caribbean |origin=Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest |torigin=Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest |company=Disney |enva=Leslie Miller |envan= |java=Urara Takano |game1=Kingdom Hearts III }} - Journaal = |journalKH3=Pirates: Dead Man's Chest (2006) A beguiling woman Will and the others turned to in order to extricate Jack from Davy Jones' Locker. Tia Dalma and Jack seemed to already know each other. }}}} Tia Dalma, ook bekend as Calypso,Kingdom Hearts III, William Turner: "Barbossa het gedink ons kan hulle verslaan as ons Calypso, die godin van die see, wat regtig Tia Dalma was, in menslike vorm gebind is, vrygelaat het." is 'n vroulike karakter van die wêreld die Karibiese Eilande wat in Kingdom Hearts III verskyn.KINGDOM HEARTS III – E3 2018 Pirates of the Caribbean Trailer-0 Sy het sy oorsprong in die Disney-film, . Tia Dalma is 'n geheimsinnige heks met vreemde magte, wat 'n gemeenskaplike verlede met kaptein Jack Sparrow het. Danksy haar voodoo magie kan sy die beste ... sowel as die ergste doen. Verskyning Tia Dalma is 'n donkerkleurige vrou wat haar hare in dreadlocks dra, met sommige van die dreadlocks ligter as die res van die hare. Tia dra make-up sowel as 'n eyeliner en verskeie swart kolle op haar wange en ken. Sy dra 'n korset en oor dit 'n baie unieke, verflenterde, geskeurde, veelkleurige rok met 'n netagtige laag. Sy dra ook 'n soort geholed sjaal of kombers oor haar skouers, sowel as verskeie halssnoere. Persoonlikheid Tia is 'n baie kalm vrou, wat amper nooit tekens van vrees toon nie. Sy praat met 'n aksent en ietwat gebroke Engels. Tia blyk kennis te hê van die bestaan van ander wêrelde, aangesien sy 'n wetende glimlag gee wanneer Sora sê hy is van 'n ander see. Sy ken ook van die sleutel-swaard, aangesien sy met Sora 'n winskopie maak om haar van haar sterflike vorm te bevry in ruil vir die magte van die see. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Kort voor Sora se aankoms, het Tia Hector Barbossa van die dood herleef. Sora, Donald en Goofy ontmoet Tia op die oewers van Davy Jones' Locker saam met William Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Hector Barbossa en Joshamee Gibbs. Nadat Jack Sparrow vasgestel het dat hulle eintlik in die Locker is, rekruteer hy haar om by die bemanning aan te sluit op grond van hul vorige verhouding en haar vaardighede as 'n mistikus. Terwyl aan boord van die skip, vertel Tia aan Sora, Donald en Goofy van die verhaal van Davy Jones; Sy waarsku haar ook dat as hulle "hulle lot met Jack bespreek", sal Jones binnekort na hulle wees. Kort na die terugkeer na die land van die lewe, word die Black Pearl aangeval deur Heartless. Wanneer Sora sy keyblade oproep, sien Tia dit en glimlag met die wetens. Fluistering in Sora se oor, beloof Tia dat sy hom al die magte van die see sal gee, as hy sy met sy "sleutel" bevry. Sora, Donald en Goofy word geskei van Tia en almal anders. Tia het egter haar kragte gebruik, om 'n tweede Jack Sparrow wat uit krappe gemaak is te skep om hulle te help. Die vals Jack lig hulle in dat daar 'n stryd by skipbreuk Bay sal wees. Teen die tyd dat Sora dit daar maak, sal hulle weet dat Barbossa gedink het Cutler Beckett en Davy Jones kan verslaan word as Tia van haar menslike vorm bevry is, maar dit lyk nie of dit werk nie. Sora glo egter steeds dat Tia hulle steeds kan help. Gallery File:Tia Dalma (POTC) KHIII.png|Tia Dalma met ander bemanningslede File:Tia Dalma (POTC) 1 KHIII.png|Tia Dalma, ook bekend as Calypso Oorsprong Tia Dalma het die eerste keer in die 2006-film Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest verskyn, uitgebeeld deur . Sy was eens die see-godin Calypso, wat verlief geraak het op Davy Jones. Op haar bevel sou Jones die siele van die verdrinkde Seamen na die hiernamaals neem. In ruil vir tien jaar diens sal hy toegelaat word om vir 'n dag saam met haar te herenig, en as sy lojaal aan was, kon hy vir ewig op land of see kom. Al het hy sy plig uitgevoer, kon Calypso nie weens haar aard wag nie. 'N Wraakgewende Jones het toe die Eerste Broederskapshof beveel om Calypso in die menslike vorm van Tia Dalma in die tronk te hou. In Dead Man's Chest het Tia Dalma 'n klein rol in die rolprent. Omdat Jack Sparrow deur die Kraken gejag word, betaal hy en sy bemanning 'n besoek aan Tia Dalma. Sy gee hom 'n pot vuil as beskerming teen Jones se vloek en beteken 'n kursus aan Jones se skip, die Flying Dutchman. Aan die einde van die film waar Jack deur die Kraken ontvoer word, openbaar sy aan sy bemanning dat daar 'n manier is om Jack van Davy Jones se Locker te bevry, en sy herleef Barbossa om hulle te help. In die film se opvolger, reis Tia saam met Jack se bemanning om 'n manier te vind om Jack te bevry. In die loop van die film word die gevangenisstraf van die Broederskapshof gebreek en Calypso vrygelaat. Calypso ontketen haar woede as 'n maalstroom wat die crew se finale botsing met Davy Jones vergesel, en verdwyn in die resolusie van die film. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Vroulike karakters